eat the peeps
by animefangirl28
Summary: Easter is coming soon, so france get's peeps at a doller store so Spain, America, and France have got a funny prank for England and Prussia that they'll will never forget


"Hey America, did you know that Prussia hate Easter" France said taking a sip of his espresso, France, Spain, and America were at a coffee shop talking about upcoming Easter.

"No I didn't dude, why does he hate it?" America asking

"Well ever since he saw those yellow peeps that reminded of his bird, he would never eat one" Spain replied

"That's funny, because England doesn't like these bunny peeps that are green, he told me that they reminded of flying mint bunny" France bended down and grabbed a white bag and said "actually, I got peeps at a dollar store and we can wrap them in warping paper and surprise them"

"That sound like an awesome plan bro" America replied, Spain looked over to France and asked "but wouldn't he hate us after a prank like that?" France just shrugged. Before America could say anything, his phone went off meaning he had a text "who is it?" the two ask.

America look at his phone and answered "It's from Iggy, he's says he's going to meet up with us, but first he's going to pick up Prussia, so he wants us to meet up with him at the restraint".

"Parfait" said France "we'll take Spain's car, and I'll put them in a paper bag as we're heading over to the restraint, so they won't see what's inside" America and Spain nodded and headed out the coffee shop.

**Later at the restraint's parking lot **

When the three got out of the small car, the turned and saw England and Prussia walking up to him. Spain turn look over and can see that England look mad "hey Inglaterra, why do you look so mad?"

"You what to know? On are way here Prussia blasted thrift shop, reminded me to never car pool him again" the three started laughing. Prussia turned to the three and asks "what's in the bag? Is it for the awesome Prussia?"

"Well one of them" Spain replied as they walk to the restraint. When they sat down Prussia asked "can I have what you got me now?"

"Sorry dude, after were done eating" America said while Prussia pouted "honestly, your acting like a child Prussia" England said rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I can wait"

**After eating **

After they were done Prussia tried to grab the bag, but Spain grabbed the bag "ah come on, the awesome Prussia deserve my awesome gift, and you said I can have it after I eat" Spain sighed "fine, you can have, but first you two have to close your eyes".

The three smiled when England and Prussia closed their eyes, they can't wait to see their reactions when they get the peeps. America put the peeps in front of the two and said "ok, now you can open your eyes".

The two opened their eyes and look down, and their face's chance from happy, to pale scared.

"Oh no, you didn't" England said staring at the peeps that look like flying mint bunny.

"We'll since Easter is coming soon, the others and I wanted to have a little fun" France said with a chuckle "also we will record you two eating the peeps" Spain said holding his phone up.

"And no chickening out of this" said America

Prussia said he will do it first, he peeled the wrapping off and grabbed one of the yellow bird peeps and said quietly in German "Ich bin froh, dass ich meinen Vogel zu Hause gelassen" he quickly put the surgery sweet in his mouth and chewed fast.

"So how is it dude?" America said smirking, before Prussia could say anything he passed out.

"Alright angleterre it's your turn, eat the peep" France said pushing the box in font of Iggy "I'm going to kill you after I'm done with this"

He took a deep breath and took the wrapping very fast "why America, why did you have to make these kinds of peeps?" he just shrugged. His hand was shaking when he had the bunny peep in his hand, he didn't want to eat it but the others made him, he slipped the green bunny in his mouth and chewed fast while his eyes were closed.

"Well dude?" England suddenly opened his eyes and covered his mouth and said before running to the bathroom "good lord".

The three was laughing till they saw Prussia waking up and said "I had a weird dream that I was eating pee-" he saw the box of bird peeps and passed out.

"I think they're going to try to get us next year for this right?" America said the others nodded.

**For the rest of the day Prussia and England never said a word and refused to be reminded by this story, and they didn't know that America, Spain, and France uploaded this on hetatube till the next morning. The end **

**This is an early Easter story I wanted to do, and since if a I did this on Easter it would be late. Hope you like this story. **

**Translations **

**Parfait= perfect in French **

**Inglaterra= England in Spanish **

**Icn bin froh, dass icn meinen vogel zu hause gelassen= I'm glad I left my bird at home in German **

**Angleterre= England in French **


End file.
